


We Win (or That's What We Want to Believe)

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Seungyoon is just a normal college student who leads a normal life where his biggest problems are shortness of money and how to win his crush's heart. That is, until he stumbled upon someone whom he thought is one of the most annoying person he has ever met. If not the most.(Featuring Mino, the barista who doesn't have the decency to spell his customer's name properly and Bickering!2Seung)





	We Win (or That's What We Want to Believe)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 43 for WINNER'S CIRCLE 2017  
> Coffee Shop AU  
> Pairing: 2Seung (Seunghoon/Seungyoon)  
> Seunghoon and Seungyoon's orders constantly get mixed up due to their similar sounding names. They continue to butt heads over it and their opposing tastes.  
> 

The first time Seungyoon comes to order Vanilla Latte in the chic, artsy coffee shop near his campus, he swears he almost want to throw tantrum. The only reason why he didn’t lash out was because he's a classy man. Thanks to years of boring etiquette lessons from his mom who have taught him to always act well in public. Well, that's all an act. Beneath his poised demeanor, he's actually fuming by this stranger's attitude. And they’ve only met for what, five minutes?

It's all started when he heard that Kim Jinwoo -the senior student from the same acting department which Seungyoon have crush on-, frequently hang out in a coffee shop known as Original Orange TrenD a.k.a OOTD. Why the hell it named Original Orange TrenD and shortens as OOTD is a mystery that made him want to have serious talk with the owner. But that's not the important thing here. The important thing to do for him is simple. He just needs to go to OOTD, order a cup of coffee, pretends to work with his laptop while checking his surrounding. If he's lucky, he would meet Jinwoo. If not, at least he would enjoy a nice coffee. It's supposed to be that simple, that's what he thought. Seungyoon should have known, with his shitty luck, that nothing’s ever going to be simple for him.

* * *

 

The door dinged as Seunghoon walked in. Visiting random places is Seunghoon's hobby that he does whenever he feel stress overwhelm him. It's a habit he developed since he came as a college student in Seoul. And today this coffee shop is lucky enough (or unlucky enough? you choose) to be visited.

There's only several customers who sit inside while enjoying their afternoon coffee. He then notices that this place is not just a regular coffee shop. It's like a cat cafe where there's 7 wandering, sleeping, purring felines inside the coffee shop. But this shop only sell coffee plus snacks, and you don't need to pay to play with the cats which were everywhere. There's 1 of them that were on the table near to the counter. A yellow Munchkin cat which sent out a death glare to Seunghoon when he made his way to the counter. Seunghoon is never a cat person, he prefer to have dog. But this peculiar cat attracts his attention.

Seunghoon notice there's 2 baristas and 1 cashier there. After contemplating what he wants to drink, he decides to order 1 americano. 

"I'd like to order 1 hot americano, please".

"What size?"

"Grande"

"What's your name?"

"Seunghoon".

"Ok, that will be 5000 won."

Seunghoon pay it with his card and the cashier gives him the receipt.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Nope."

"Thank you very much, have a nice day."

The cashier then shouts to the barista, informed them of the new order. "1 hot americano for Seunghoon!"

The yellow cat still sending him a death glare for a reason that Seunghoon didn't understand. 

He cleared his throat. "Is it always grumpy like that?" He asked the cashier. 

"Who?"

"That cat," Seunghoon pointed out to its place, "the yellow cat who sits there".

"Oh, you mean Jhonny?"

As soon as Jhonny's name is spoken, one of the barista lifts his head from staring at the coffee that he just made to the customer in front of the counter. He looks at Seunghoon with a gaze that can set you on fire. "My cat is not grumpy. She's just have a princess attitude."

"Excuse me, your cat is a female?" Seunghoon surprised.

"Yes. Why you asked?"

 _What kind of people named his female cat "Jhonny"?_   Seunghoon want to yell, but he decides not to.

 "Nothing". With that, Seunghoon went to sit on an empty table near the window.

* * *

 

While waiting for his coffee to come, Seungyoon looks around, searching for a sight of Jinwoo. It seems he hasn't come yet. _Maybe he won't come here today?_

Seungyoon sigh then start to open up his laptop. He only got 24 hours into the deadline of his paper assignment after all, might as well exploit all free wifi connection he could get here. Several minutes later when he's absorbed in his work, he feels the barista has shout his name.

"Seungyoon!!"

He lifts his eyes from his laptop and goes to the counter.

* * *

 

Seunghoon feels like he heard his name mentioned.

"Seungyoon!!"

 _Oh, it's for somebody else._ He shifts his gaze back to his phone.

 _Seungyoon. Where did I hear that name before?_  He type while thinking why that name rings a bell.

Suddenly, stream of bad memory flooding Seunghoon's brain.

_No shit. Don't tell me... That Seungyoon is here?_

Seunghoon actually has never met Seungyoon, but he has decided that he dislike him. There's been an incident before because of their similar sounding name.

Last month, Seunghoon win a prestigious award for national design competition.  As a tradition, his college posted congratulation posters all over the campus. Only for them to mistakenly put Seungyoon's picture instead of his! What a blasphemy! Piss him off big time. _Who is he anyway?_

That's what Seunghoon thought. It turns out, Seungyoon is actually a famous person in his college. He heard Seungyoon is the junior in the same acting department as Jinwoo but he never saw him with his own eyes. Rumor has it that he has won over countless number of noona and oppa's heart, even the faculties, because he's smart, cool and excel in anything that he do. When the campus staff wrongly put Seungyoon's picture in Seunghoon's congratulation poster, they didn't even feel strange that a student from acting department win a national design contest. It's Seungyoon after all.

Seunghoon almost barf when he remember the excuse of the campus staff when he notify them about this carelessness. He doesn't buy what everyone said about this seemingly perfect boy. Life has taught Seunghoon lesson that we should never trust someone who seems too perfect. Not everything is what it seems. Don't look at the surface. Look inside.

Out of curiosity, he observed the people who come to the counter.

There's a tall guy wearing a black pants and black jacket over a red shirt. As someone who has a keen interest in fashion, Seunghoon's frowned his eyebrow at that guy's outfit.

_He would look fine if only he doesn't wear that plain black bucket hat which doesn't compliment his overall look. Not to mention his ugly white shoes and the hideous slits at the tip of his pants. What a waste of a good figure._

Seunghoon doesn't really get to see his face because that bucket hat is in the way.

A minute later, the barista shout his name. "Seunghoon!" He quickly goes to take his order.

Seunghoon sit down while sipping his drink. There's something wrong with the taste. It's too sweet and not bitter. He checks the white cup, "Seunghoon" is written over it. He sips the coffee again to double-check. It still tastes different. He open the coffee cup and found out the barista has give him a hot vanilla latte. Seunghoon immediately go to the counter to protest.

It turns out, there's already someone protesting to the barista earlier than Seunghoon.

 _Oh, that's the guy with the lame ass fashion sense before_.

"Sir, I think there's a mistake here. I order a hot vanilla latte, not this bitter drink."

"What's your name, sir? Would you mind to show me the receipt?"

He searches for the receipt from the pocket in his jacket then he said, "Seungyoon".

After checking it, the barista issued an apology, "We're sorry, sir. There's a mistake on our part. We'll replace it. We're very sorry for this inconvenience."

Seunghoon butts in, "While you're at it, please replace my drink too. I think there's a mixed up. My order is mixed up with his. I ordered a hot americano.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Seunghoon."

* * *

 

Seungyoon observe the person beside him. The guy wearing a short denim pants, white shirt, pink and blue jacket, and blue baseball cap.

He has heard about Seunghoon -the talented student from Design Department who even win a national contest- even before the pic-swap incident. He remember look at the revised poster & thought that although they have similar sounding name, their faces are not similar at all. Seungyoon think it's a mystery how Seunghoon is so good-looking although he doesn't has double eyelid, big dove eyes, or sharp nose like Jinwoo which Korean usually prefer. He glance at Seunghoon's long leg.  _His pants are too short. It's almost looks like he wear a hot pants._ Seungyoon looks at the guy's exposed thigh. He sure those pair of nice legs will make even girls jealous.

"We're very sorry of this. Please wait a moment."

He summon the other barista which is the owner of the yellow cat from earlier. "There's a mixed up between orders, Mino. We need to make a new one. A hot Vanilla Latte for Seungyoon and a hot Americano for Seunghoon."

Mino explains, "Seungyoon? Seunghoon? It sounds so alike that it's confusing. I'm sorry, I must be mistakenly remember your orders." 

"Yeah, there was a time when the college wrongly put my picture in a poster about him. I guess such mistake is prone to be happened when our name is quite similar", Seungyoon remarks innocently.

Seunghoon glare at the guy beside him. How could he talk about that embarrassing incident so casually to a stranger? Didn't he know how upset he was because of that?

_He is going to pay for mentioning this…_

"I don't even know how the college could mistake me with him. Our name might similar but we're so different, you know."

Seungyoon agrees, "Yeah. Like how our taste in coffee is so different. I have a sensitive and sophisticated palate. I don't understand why people could drink something so bitter like americano."

Seunghoon raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you implying? That I don't have sophisticated palate?"

"I'm just saying that your taste is strange."

"Excuse me? For your information, I'm a foodie. I even went as far as Thailand just to taste fancy culinary. Not someone with baby palate like you."

Seungyoon retorts, "What do you mean? I have an adult palate."

Seunghoon rolls his eyes. "Yeah. You can't even drink americano."

"What does it have to do with everything? Does drinking americano make you an adult? By your logic, it's like saying that wearing a short pants and pink jacket makes you a girl. It's not the case, right?" Seungyoon shoots back.

"Say what? Breaking the boundary between girl's and boy's fashion is one sign of fashionista. Anyway, who said short pants are only for girls? I don't think I should seriously take advice about my outfits from someone with a questionable fashion sense," he looks at Seungyoon from head to toe, "like you".

"What? What's wrong with my fashion sense? I never said only girls wearing short pants. I defy such stereotype like only girl wearing short pants, just like the stereotype that man who like sweets are  child-like."

"I'm not saying that your fashion sense is lame. But that's exactly what I'm saying."

Seungyoon tempted to throw a scalding hot coffee right into Seunghoon's face. "I dare you to say it again!"

"You want to hear it again? You have a lame-ass fashion sense."

Seungyoon shakes his head at Seunghoon's rage-inducing line. "You can say what you want, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a fashionable man. What I wear, all of them are from high-fashion brand."

"Just because you wear expensive clothes, it doesn't automatically make you a fashionable person. If you couldn't mix and match it properly, even an expensive thing will looks ugly. Just like your shoes and pants."

"Those are my favorite pants and it's so comfy. Who cares if you think it's ugly. You're the one with questionable taste here.”

"You’re shaking. Are you angry? Why you're angry at someone who speak the truth though?” Seunghoon has the nerve to ask that with innocent tone.

Rage blurring Seungyoon's sight. He can't believe how much this man infuriates him to the core. 

Mino looks back and forth between Seunghoon and Seungyoon. This might be the most interesting things that ever happened since he established OOTD. He was intrigued with what will happened next, but he decide he doesn't want a homicide to happen in his shop.

“Ahem,” Mino cough as he carefully place 2 cups of coffee on the counter.

"We're sorry for the long wait. Here are your correct order. Please enjoy."

Seunghoon take his coffee. "By the way,.." he glances at Mino's name tag, "...Mino."

Mino raises his thick eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Please don't make the same mistake again. I hate it when I was mistaken as him."

Seungyoon glares at Seunghoon, "The feeling is mutual".

There’s a self-satisfied grin on Seunghoon's face as though everything is a part of his plan. Seungyoon thought it’s fucking annoying. As he walk back to his table, he hope he will never see him again.

 

                                                                                                          ******************************

 

 "... As I had told you for the 444 times already, my name is Seunghoon. Not Seungyoon."

Mino lifts his eyes, only to see a tall person's angry stare. 

Every now and then, Mino purposely wrote the wrong name on their cups, just to mess with them. Though thankfully it's not that often, because Seunghoon's blood pressure can only handle so much. He swears, if only not because this coffee shop have a nice coffee, near campus, and -most importantly- inexpensive price, he would've gone to another place long ago. College student isn't known for swimming in wealth after all. 

Seunghoon asks, "Don't you have any decency to spell your customer's name properly? As a regular customers, I have every right to protest against this inhuman treatment."

Mino smile sheepishly. Eyes practically twinkling with his evil deed. 

Seungyoon rolled his eyes when he saw Seunghoon in the counter. He mutters, "Not again".  

Seunghoon wear a black T-Shirt with white big words that said: 

 

> I am not what I seem
> 
> Look past my surface and
> 
> You might scream

"I don't need to look past your surface to want to scream at you", Seungyoon grumbles.

He drags his feet to the counter against his will because he doesn't want to drink americano. "My Vanilla latte, please."

Seunghoon looks at Seungyoon who just come. 

Seunghoon asks, "Seriously, Mino. Why you likes to mess with me so much. Is it because I incidentally call your cat as grumpy?"

Seungyoon adds, “I demand you to explain your reason too. Because honestly, there is something deeply wrong with you.”

Mino casually tells them, "I do it because both of you are so cute....."

"What?" Seunghoon and Seungyoon yell in unison.

".....when you're angry." Mino sniggers.

Seunghoon and Seungyoon looks at each other.

Mino says unabashedly, "Seriously though. You are so cute when bickering. Just like angry pomeranians."

Seungyoon says, "I've been compared to puppy before. But this is the first time to be compared with pomeranian. I used to be compared to poodle when I have wavy hair. Or maybe it's because I have a poodle."

Seunghoon raises one of his eyebrows, looking interested. "So, you're looking after a dog?"

Seungyoon turns his head and look at Seunghoon. "Yes. His name is Thor."

"Never would have guess that you are the type to own a pet. I did not see that coming", Seunghoon sounding too surprised to be teasing. 

Seungyoon reminiscence the first time he met Thor. “I was indecisive whether I should adopt a puppy or not, then I saw Thor and I had to have him.”

"Why?"

"It would be put down if no one had adopted it. He was rescued from a puppy mill, where many popular breeds of dogs are forced to reproduce continuously for business."

Seunghoon shudders at the thought of people killing a puppy. He himself love dogs and lives with his dog, Haute.

"That's very kind of you. I think it's very admirable."

Seungyoon surprised that Seunghoon could conduct a conversation without annoying him. He spend so much time hearing insults and exasperating remarks from Seunghoon that it caught him off guard when he heard such praise from him. 

"Did you hit your head? Did you just eat something weird?"

Seunghoon looks offended. "Hey! I genuinely praise you! Why you have to be so irritating all the time?"

"It should be my words! You're the one who keeps insulting me from the start. From saying I have a baby palate to criticizing my fashion sense."

"It's you who start it first! You were implying that I have a weird taste!"

Mino quickly handle the situation. "Now. Now. Here are your coffees. Drink it before it gets cold."

Both of them walk back to their respective seats. 

"Thank you."

Seunghoon froze when he heard Seungyoon's voice, unsure if it's for him. He turns his head to the source of the sound. 

"For praising me earlier. It's not erasing all those irksome things you've said to me though."

Seunghoon smile. It's the first time Seungyoon see his genuine smile which radiate warmness to Seungyoon's body.

"Sorry, if I have hurt your feeling. Although what I said is true, I still feel bad for offending you."

"Damn. You're really can't apologize properly, aren't you?" Seungyoon jokingly throw a punch to Seunghoon's shoulder.

"I love dog. I also have a pet named Haute."

"Really? What breed?"

"Italian Greyhound."

Seunghoon adds, "What you did for Thor has raise your level in my eyes."

"Well, your apology also did the same thing. If your annoying level from 1 to 10 scale is 11 before, now your annoying level is just 10."

Seunghoon frowned, "That doesn't make me happy."  

Seungyoon chuckles, "You're not honest." 

"But that's my charm, right?"

"You really unwilling to lose in an argument, aren't you?", Seungyoon concludes. 

"I never lose. Because I'm a winner." Seunghoon declared.

"I'm a winner too, you know. Both of us are Seung*."

Seunghoon laugh. Somehow it strangely sounds so endearing to Seungyoon's ears. 

*Seung means win in Korean

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of my failed attempt to execute ideas in my head. I've been struggle because I got nowhere with my original plan (which include Rey, Bey, and Jinwoo's appearance) but I'm still thankful because I can finished it on time. Although it's not funny, but I still hope it can put a smile on your face^^. To the prompter, I hope this fanfic can give a justice for your prompt.


End file.
